


What Happens Backstage

by JackieWepps



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Parody, Weirdness, caricature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieWepps/pseuds/JackieWepps
Summary: Someone was happy, someone was sad and someone made funny faces. But who made what??? Hanyu didn’t make any funny faces…, or did he?





	1. Hanyu's Expressions

**Author's Note:**

> I originally published these on Tumblr, but I don't really feel like doing that anymore, so I'm republishing it here with a few minor corrections responding to the comments. If I remember correctly, these were originally written during the season 2016-2017. This means, some of the events that are refferenced are pretty old at this point. 
> 
> Please also note that the versions of the people featured in this story are caricature, meaning that few real features have been taken and exagerated for comedic purpose. It is not meant to corespond to reality.

**Hanyu: ***makes funny face*

**Fernández:** Careful. There might be a camera!

**Hanyu:** *Stops making faces and looks horrified at Fernández*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter being very short. The first few will be. However, longer chapters will come out later. It has all been written beforehand. I do not know exactly how many chapters there will be but I am 100% certain I counted 30. And there are a few more.


	2. Chen's Mood

**Chen:** *Slams the wall with his fist*

**Hanyu**: There’ll be a camera soon

**Chen:** *stops and walks over to sit beside Hanyu and smiles at the camera like everything is fine*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for the chapter being so short.


	3. Uno's Score

**Uno:** *Comes in, looking sad after taking second place*

**Hanyu**: What do you look so sad about?

**Uno:** I failed. I managed to place higher than you.

**Hanyu:** *Shakes his head and makes face*


	4. Jin's sense of Occasion

**Fernández and Chen:** *Depressed in corner*

**Jin:** Cheer up. A loss is a loss. Life’s still great!

**Fernández:** *Walks away*

**Chen:** *Glares at Jin*

**Jin:** Come on! At least you didn’t fail completely!

**Hanyu:** Well, Javi dropped from first to fourth overall and Nathan has been placing first all season but placed last here, so technically they did fail completely.

**Chen:** *Glares at both Jin and Hanyu*

**Fernández:** Thanks for pointing it out… *walks further away*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! A slightly longer chapter!


	5. Uno's 2nd Score

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of Uno's Score (chapter 3)

**Uno:** *Comes in* Yuzu! I came out number two again!

**Hanyu:** Congratulations. You did really well

**Uno:** Yeah, I’m also happy that I didn’t beat you.

**Hanyu:** *Makes face*


	6. Hanyu's Relationships

**Chen:** *To Uno* What do you really think of Hanyu?

**Uno:** Yuzu? He’s amazing! Did you see his free program? It was incredible! I’ve never seen him skate so well! He’s really amazing! He’s the best!

**Chen:** Okay…?

**Uno:** What do you think of Yuzu?

**Chen:** He’s a rival. I want to beat him and become the best. I want to take the next world record and get 4000 points in my total score next time!

**Hanyu:** *Walks by, hears Chen and makes face*

**Uno:** No one can beat Yuzu!

**Chen:** I beat him at four Continents.

**Uno:** No one can beat Yuzu! *Runs after Hanyu*

**Chen:** How many quads can I squeeze into a short program…?

**Chan:** *Walks by and overhears it* Drop it. You’ll just fall again.

**Chen:** *Glares* I never fall! *Stands up*

**Jin:** *Runs by and accidentally pushes Chen as he falls*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I changed something in this chapter from the original. I hope you like it.


	7. Chan's Care

**Jin:** Patrick, how come you let us do all these strange things? I thought you were supposed to be the adult?

**Chan:** Well. I would if I could.

**Jin:** You can’t stop us? I haven’t seen you try yet.

**Chan:** As I said. I would if I could, but I gave up trying to stop Hanyu, Fernández and especially you long ago.


	8. Fernández's Masculinity

**Hanyu:** Prepare for trouble!

**Fernández:** Make it double!

**Hanyu:** No! Wait! You’re saying James’ line! I’m obviously number one, so I should get to decide who is who! So I’m James!

**Fernández:** Well, you said the first line.

**Hanyu:** Now you say it!

**Fernández:** Well, obviously, I’m the more masculine one.

**Hanyu:** *snorts* as if! I am!

**Fernández:** Who are the more macho people, the Spanish or the Japanese?

**Hanyu**: *Thinks long and hard* The Japanese!

**Fernández:** No way! We both know I’m the more macho of the two of us.

**Hanyu:** Japanese fought with swords back in the day.

**Fernández:** Spanish did too. And we were more globalized.

**Hanyu:** Japanese are probably the older people. Respect your elders!

**Fernández:** And who is the older one of the two of us again?

**Hanyu:** *Makes pouting face*


	9. Six Men on Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Does the title remind you of something? No, I can't see it. Yuri!! on Ice you say? No, definitely not that. No way!

**Fernández:** *Comes in after taking a look out* Hey, Everyone’s gone home. Let’s do it!

**Hanyu:** *Stands up* Finally! Let’s do it!

**Uno:** *Stands up* What is it? Can I join?

**Fernández:** Feel free!

**Jin:** This sounds like fun *Stands up* I’m joining too.

**Chen:** Whatever it is, so will I! *Stands up*

**Hanyu:** Patrick?

**Chan:** Okay *stands up*

**Hanyu and Fernández:** *Leads the way to the ice*

**Chen:** What are we gonna do out here?

**Hanyu:** Just watch *prepares to get on the ice with Fernández*

**Everyone else:** *prepares as well*

**Hanyu and Fernández:** *Get on the ice and starts crawling around*

**Uno:** I don’t know why you do this, but I’ll do it no matter what! *Starts crawling on the ice*

**Chen:** I might learn something new from this *Starts crawling on the ice*

**Jin:** You’re crazy! I like this idea! *Starts crawling on the ice*

**Chan:** *Stands back and shakes his head at the five idiots crawling on the ice*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by something the one commenting on figure skating in my country once said. He said that Fernändez could simply crawl around on the ice and still win in Europe. I don't think he would've ever done that at a competition, and I doubt he would get many points for it either, but the idea is quite funny.


	10. Six Men on Ice Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it isn't obvious by the title of the chapter, this is a direct continuation of the previous chapter.

**Hanyu:** That was fun! What are we going to do when we return?

**Fernández:** I was thinking we could do it again. Brian got so pissed off last time.

**Hanyu:** I’m gain on that.


	11. Uno's Interpretation

**Hanyu:** *To Uno* Hey Sho, if you can’t speak English you should go learn Russian.

**Uno:** Okay *Walks up to the nearest Russian and tries to imitate their language*

**Hanyu:** I wasn’t serious!

**Uno:** *Doesn’t hear*

**Hanyu:** *Turns to Fernández* Help me here!

**Fernández:** No way, it’s your mess. *walks away*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support so far. Thanks for taking the time to read the story. Thank you to everyone who left kudos, and especially thank you for the comment that has been left. Seeing these things really makes me happy.


	12. Jin's Dance-off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded a chapter yesterday, but I couldn't see it in the count myself. However, the 11th chapter did appear in the chapter index. I have been uploading this daily until now. I intend for that to continue unless you hear something different. If you can't see that a new chapter has been uploaded in the count, check the chapter index! If there is a new chapter, it will appear there.

**Jin:** Hey! Let’s have a dance off and see who is the better dancer!

**Fernández:** Do we need to? We know who’s gonna win.

**Hanyu:** Are you talking about me?

**Chen:** No way. I bet he’s talking about me!

**Uno:** He’s talking about Yuzu!

**Jin:** *laughs* Let’s see *turns on music*

**Everyone:** *Dances*

**Chan:** Is that a dance off? *Starts dancing*

**Everyone:** *notices Chan and stops dancing*

**Chan:** *Still dances*

**Jin:** What are you doing?

**Chan:** *Stops dancing and looks around* Nothing…


	13. Hanyu's Record

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on Hanyu's score at Worlds 2017.

**Fernández:** Congratulations on beating your record in the free program.

**Hanyu:** Thanks. You did a good job too in the short program

**Fernández:** Though, if only you had had a higher score in your short program you would have beaten your own world record again.

**Hanyu:** *makes angry face*

**Chen:** Just you wait. It’s my turn next…


	14. Jin's Robots

**Jin:** Nathan! Shoma! Line up here! *Points in front of him*

**Uno and Chen:** *Exchanges looks and lines up in front of Jin*

**Jin:** *Starts walking around them in circles while studying them closely*

**Uno and Chen:** *Still exchanging weirded out looks*

**Chan and Hanyu:** *Stand back and watch*

**Fernández:** *Not interested*

**Chan:** What are you doing Boyang?

**Jin:** I’m checking Nathan and Shoma.

**Hanyu:** *Tries to make Fernández look*

**Chan:** Checking them for what?

**Fernández:** *Starts paying attention*

**Jin:** Well, considering how they perform on the ice I wanted to see if they really are human or if they are just robots.

**Uno and Chen:** *Exchanges looks*

**Hanyu and Fernandez:** *Laughs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, credits for the inspiration goes to the one commenting on figure skating in my country.


	15. Hanyu's Expressions and the Camera

**Hanyu:** *Makes funny faces*

**Chen, Chan and Fernández:** *sees it and stops*

**Hanyu:** *Still makes funny faces*

**Fernández:** *Waves at non-existing camera*

**Chen:** *smiles and waves at non-existing camera*

**Chan:** Hey! *Smiles and waves at non-existing camera*

**Hanyu:** *Notices and turns to look for non-existing camera*

**Chen, Chan and Fernández:** *laughs*

**Hanyu:** *makes stupid face*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no chapter tomorrow, seeing as I will be staying out over the weekend and will not bring my laptop. I will upload one on Sunday though.


	16. Asians' conversation

**Hanyu:** So, you know, that place we were having dinner at last night?

**Jin:** Oh yeah! It was so good! I really liked that food.

**Chen:** What did you get?

**Jin:** That Chicken dish that you say you didn’t want.

**Fernández:** It didn’t look good at all.

**Chen:** Because it didn’t look good.

**Uno:** What did you get, Nathan?

**Chen:** I got that spicy dish. It tasted really good.

**Hanyu:** You did? Which one, there were plenty!

**Fernández:** He got the same as me you know.

**Chen:** I got that spicy pork dish with the extra hot sauce.

**Uno:** I don’t like spicy stuff.

**Chan:** It’s not so bad. What did you get Shoma?

**Uno:** Mild curry…

**Hanyu:** I got it in medium.

**Fernández:** You two really like ordering similar things.

**Chan:** Do you intentionally order the same things? You seem to do it a lot.

**Hanyu:** I don’t know. I just order stuff and then he does.

**Fernández:** Hey! Are you ignoring me?

**Uno:** It was just a coincidence.

**Chen:** Was it?

**Jin:** I doubt it was.

**Fernández:** Hey!

**Uno:** It was!

**Hanyu:** *Wraps an arm around Uno’s shoulders* Be nice. He’s my precious kouhai.

**Fernández:** *Grabs hold of Hanyu and pulls him away from Uno* Now you tell me why you’re ignoring me!

**Hanyu:** Sho! Help me! Some strange non-Asian guy just grabbed a hold of me! Come help Senpai!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know what kind of foods each of them prefer at all. I have simply been guessing.


	17. Chen's Quads

**Fernández:** *Walks past Chen*

**Chen:** *Sits and looks to be thinking very hard*

**Fernández:** What are you thinking about?

**Chen:** My program for the next season… *Goes back to thinking*

**Fernández:** So, how many quads do you plan to do next season?

**Chen:** Over 9000!


	18. Chen's Rivalry

**Chen:** Hanyu, how many times can you spin around yourself before you get dizzy?

**Hanyu:** I don’t know…? *Starts spinning*

**Chen:** *Counts carefully*

**Hanyu:** *stops spinning after a while* I think that was 500

**Chen:** I can do better. Watch! *Starts spinning*

**Hanyu:** *Counts carefully*

**Chen:** *Stops spinning after a while*

**Hanyu:** I think I counted 499.

**Chen:** *Turns to Uno* Uno, how many times can you spin around yourself on one leg?

**Uno:** I don’t know *Starts spinning around himself on one leg*

**Chen:** Hanyu counts!

**Hanyu:** Okay *Counts carefully*

**Uno:** *Stops spinning after a while* How many?

**Hanyu:** I guess 273 spins?

**Chen:** My turn now! *Starts spinning around himself on one leg*

**Hanyu:** *Counts carefully*

**Chen:** *Stops spinning after a while* How many?

**Hanyu:** 272 spins.

**Fernández:** Are you sure you’re counting right? I counted over 9000.

**Chen:** Hanyu. How many can you do?

**Hanyu:** *Starts spinning around himself on one leg*

**Chen and Uno:** *Count carefully*

**Hanyu:** *Stops spinning after a while*

**Chen:** How many?

**Uno:** I counted 280.

**Chen:** I doubt it. I think he did 275.

**Fernández:** You need to get your eyes checked. He only did 270.

**Hanyu:** Point is that Chen need to practice more unless he want to keep falling a step too short at beating me. If you just do over 9000 spins a day you should be fine.


	19. Uno's Seniority

**Uno:** Chen, I hate to say this, but maybe you should cut down on the quads?

**Chen:** Why? Afraid you won’t be able to beat me if I do more?

**Uno:** No.

**Chen:** Then don’t get involved with me and my quads.

**Uno:** But-

**Chen:** If you want to get involved with my program, beat Hanyu first.

**Uno:** No one can beat Yuzu! Anyway-

**Chen:** I can beat him. Watch me! And I don’t care how many quads or quints it takes. I Will Beat Him! *Walks away*

**Uno:** But you might get hurt…

**Hanyu:** *Comes and pads Uno on the back* At least you tried, Uno-senpai.


	20. Hanyu's Honorific Mess

**Chan:** So what is it with that president of yours?

**Chen:** What about him?

**Chan:** What do you think of him?

**Chen:** I don’t really care. Presidents don’t matter as long as I can skate.

**Chan:** I follow you on that one.

**Hanyu:** *Comes over’ What’s up Chan-chan! Oh and Chen-chin is here too!

**Chen:** *Raises eyebrow at Hanyu*

**Chan:** *Shakes his head and sighs*

**Fernández:** Chen-chin and Chan-chan?

**Jin:** Don’t mind it. He’s Japanese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if there is anyone here who is interested enough in Japanese culture to look at all the kind of honorifics they have. To those of you who don't know about them, here is a short explanaiton of the two that have just been used. 
> 
> -chan: is a familiar expression, primarily used for females, like Anna-chan. However, it can also be used for males if you are close with them. 
> 
> -chin: is similar to -chan, but it is much less common. I have never heard this used in real life, but you hear it sometimes in anime. I have been looking through the internet for a clearer explanation, but I couldn't find one.


	21. Uno's Energy

**Uno:** “Sits in couch with eyes closed*

**Hanyu:** *Comes and sits down beside Uno*

**Jin:** *Sits down on the other side of Uno* That was a nice press conference.

**Hanyu:** Yeah, it wasn’t so bad. What were you talking about anyway?

**Jin:** I don’t even know!

**Uno:** *Still sits with his eyes closed and leans backwards*

**Hanyu:** I mean, I didn’t understand a word of anything!

**Jin:** Well, I understood what you and Shoma said.

**Hanyu:** Did Sho say anything?

**Jin:** *Thinks about it* Did he?... I don’t remember…

Hanyu: Sho, did you say anything at the conference?

**Uno:** *Falls down as he is leaned against Hanyu, fast asleep*

**Hanyu:** Who are we kidding, The poor boy slept all the way through.

**Chan:** *Comes by* That’s because you and Fernández had him stay up until past midnight. You should learn not to throw a party before the free skate.

**Hanyu:** Sure. I’ll remember to invite you next time too, Patrick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification: This does refer to a specific press conferance where Uno seemed tired, as I recall. I am aware that he spoke during the conferance. The point is that Jin and Hanyu just forgot, or at least don't care to remember. 
> 
> I will not be able to publish anymore for a little while. The license for the trial version of my aiding program is running out today. So until I get a computer with the real version of the program, I can't publish. I don't know how long that will take, maybe a week, maybe a month or something inbetween. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who have read this story until now, thank you for the kudos and comments. I am really grateful to know that someone likes this weird stuff.


	22. Fernández's Nationality

**Fernández:** *Sulks in corner*

**Hanyu:** *Sees Fernández and comes over* Hey, something the matter?

**Fernández:** *Doesn’t answer*

**Hanyu:** *looks around and sees Chen* Chen, what’s wrong with Javi?

**Chen:** How would I know? Isn’t he your friend?

**Hanyu:** Well yeah, but he doesn’t want to talk to me. Could you talk to him?

**Chen:** *Walks up to Fernández* Hanyu says you’re not answering him?

**Fernández:** *Ignores Chen*

**Chen:** Hanyu, your friend is weird, *Walks away*

**Hanyu:** *Pokes Fernández in the side and doesn’t stop*

**Fernández:** *Tries to step away and walks further into corner*

**Hanyu:** *Keeps poking*

**Fernández:** Okay! You’ve got my attention!

**Hanyu:** Why don’t you want to talk Javi?

**Fernández:** I’m depressed… Why am I the only one who is not partaking in Four Continents and World Team Trophy?!?

**Hanyu:** I don’t know… Is it because you suck?

**Fernández:** Keep thinking that you’re funny and I swear you’ll regret it.

**Hanyu:** Ah! I know, because Male Figure Skating is dominated by Asians. Since you’re the only one who isn’t Asian, you’re just doomed to be left out forever!

**Fernández:** Sometimes I think you love to make me hate my nationality…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again. No, I'm still using the trial program. I didn't think it would keep working, but apparently it does. I've been worrying that it would stop working since I last updated this story, but I've decided not to worry anymore. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and thank you for reading.


	23. Hanyu's Wedding

**Hanyu and Uno:** *Walks together and talk*

**Jin:** *Walks up to Hanyu and wraps an arm around his shoulders* So Yuzu, when’s the wedding?

**Hanyu:** What wedding?

**Chan:** Don’t you know! I thought you did since you’re the one who’s going to be wed.

**Uno:** Yuzu, are you getting married?

**Hanyu:** I don’t even know. Who’s going to be the bride?

**Fernández:** Hey Jin, you shouldn’t touch Uno’s husband so much, he might get jealous!

**Jin:** You’ve got a point *lets go of Hanyu*

**Chen:** *Enters room and walks up to Uno* Enjoy your second place. You certainly wouldn’t get that again. And Hanyu is not going to get first again either!

**Fernández:** Hold on Chen, are you saying you’re going to get between them again?

**Jin:** Threesome!

**Uno:** What? *Looks confused around*

**Chen:** I’m going to get first place and you two are never going to do that pose again!

**Hanyu:** *Makes understanding face* Don’t tell me you want to join, Chen?

**Chen:** Yes I do! I want to stand there with you below me

**Fernández:** *Starts speaking from before Chen says “Below me”* Oh, Uno better keep a close eye on his husband. There’s a challenger.

**Chan:** I think you guys are taking this a bit too far…

**Jin:** Let’s just make it for three people… or four. I kinda want to join that!

**Hanyu:** No way, it’s only for me, Chen and Sho.

**Chen:** Yeah, I don’t need an idiot on the podium with us!

**Jin:** Closed threesome!

**Uno:** Seriously what are you talking about!

**Chen:** I’m still gonna take first place next time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, the chapter count has increased a little bit, from 30 to 33. I finally managed to get an accurate count, so that's why the number has gone up a bit.


	24. Fernández's Program

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A commentary on Fernández's program in 2017-18 compared to his 2016-17 program. He really looked sexy back then.

**Hanyu:** Javi, why did you go along with that suggestion?

**Fernández:** What suggestion?

**Hanyu:** What Wilson suggested for your programs!

**Fernández:** What’s wrong with that?

**Hanyu:** *Sighs and mutters* Are you blind?

**Fernández:** What are you talking about?

**Hanyu:** You should have stuck with the one from last year. It was more like you.

**Fernández:** It just shows lack of creativity if you do the same every year.

**Hanyu:** I’m plenty creative! I’m creative enough to use the same program for three seasons and make it better each year!

**Uno:** That’s why I use the same program too!

**Hanyu:** And we win every year!

**Fernández:** You’re just Japanese who don’t know how to adapt to new techniques.

**Hanyu:** Correction; we’re smart enough to know when it’s a waste of time to go learn something new when we found something that worked fine.

**Uno:** Yuzu is right!

**Hanyu:** Of course, you couldn’t see anything since you screw up when it counts.

**Fernández:** I’m done with this conversation. All I’m gaining from this is insults anyways.


	25. Uno's Break-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written a little over half a year or something like that after Hanyu's Wedding (Chapter 23).

**Uno:** I finally get it!

**Hanyu:** What? What do you get?

**Jin:** Did you figure out how to do a different program?

**Uno:** No not that! Yuzu were you talking about getting married to me and Nathan?

**Hanyu:** What? When?

**Jin:** Seriously! That conversation was like… like… how long ago?

**Fernández:** I think a little over half a year or something like that.

**Jin:** That’s it! That conversation was like a little over half a year or something like that ago!

**Uno:** Yuzu… I don’t know how to say this… I do want to stand at the podium with you but… I really don’t want to get married. I’m sorry, I just don’t… how do you say it?

**Fernández:** Swing that way?

**Uno:** I just don’t swing that way.

**Hanyu:** What are we talking about again?

**Uno:** Can we… just be friends?

**Hanyu:** Aren’t we already friends? When did we become something else?

**Uno:** *confused* What? Didn’t you say you wanted to marry me and Nathan?

**Hanyu:** When did I say that?

**Jin:** A little over half a year or something like that ago.

**Hanyu:** *Makes comprehending face and laughs* Seriously? You thought I was serious?

**Fernández and Jin:** *starts laughing*

**Uno:** You weren’t?

**Hanyu:** The only one taking his own words seriously was Nathan!

**Uno:** Does Nathan want to marry us?!?

**Fernández:** *Laughs* He wants to stand between you on the podium! *Clings to his sides*

**Jin:** Let’s give the little one a lesson in adult’s humor!

**Fernández and Hanyu:** *smirks* Good idea.

**Uno:** *Thinks aloud* I get the feeling I’m not gonna enjoy what’s coming next…


	26. Chen's Costume Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would include an explanation of the context, but in this case, I figure it's better to let the chapter speak for itself.

**Fernández:** *Comes running with box* It’s here!

**Everyone:** *Stands up, looking excited*

**Hanyu:** Finally!

**Jin:** That was fast!

**Chan:** Shoma, get Nathan.

**Uno:** Okay! *Runs to get Chen*

**Fernández:** Let’s get this thing prepared!

**Chan, Fernandez, Hanyu, Jin:** *Prepares content of box*

**Uno:** *Returns with Chen*

**Chen:** What’s going on here?

**Fernández:** Nothing much. We’re just helping you out is all.

**Chen:** Helping me out? I didn’t ask for any help with anything. I don’t need any help with anything!

**Chan:** Didn’t you make a promise a while ago?

**Chen:** What promise?

**Fernández:** Yuzu, Boyang, do it.

**Chen:** *Screams dramatically*

**Jin and Hanyu:** *Forces Chen into polar bear costume*

**Chen:** What are you doing! This is violence!

**Chan:** You were the one who promised that you that you’d do it.

**Chen:** I promised nothing!

**Fernández:** You’re all set, so is the music and the rink is just down the hall. Let’s go!

**Everyone but Chen:** *Forces Chen to the rink and onto the ice*

**Chen:** You can’t mean I have to skate around in this.

**Fernández:** We do.

**Chen:** Don’t film this and put it on YouTube.

**Hanyu, Uno, Jin and Fernández:** *Finds phones and starts filming*

**Chan:** *Plays _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_*

**Chen:** *Skates around for a while and finishes* You guys didn’t film, did you?

**Hanyu, Uno, Jin and Fernández:** *Finishes recording, uploads to any social media and shakes their heads*


	27. Fernández's Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't guess it by the chapter title, this is a continuation of chapter Hanyu's Wedding (chapter 23) and Uno's Break-up (Chapter 25).

**Hanyu:** Congratulations Javi! You can finally join me and Shou on the podium!

**Fernández:** Does that mean I can marry you?

**Uno:** Isn’t that getting old?

**Hanyu:** Yeah, you can join!

**Uno:** It’s not funny anymore, Yuzu!

**Hanyu:** Are you letting me down, Shou?

**Uno:** If it has to be like that, I’m not taking part anymore.

**Hanyu:** *Turns to Fernández* Seems it’s just us then?

**Fernández:** In that case, why don’t we go get married for real afterwards?

**Uno:** *Mutters* They’re not serious…

**Hanyu:** Yeah, why not?

**Uno:** *Shocked* What!?! Are you serious?

**Fernández:** *Turns to Uno* Didn’t Yuzu tell you? We’re going out.

**Uno:** *More shocked* WHAT!?!?!?!?

**Hanyu:** It’s true. We are.

**Uno:** *Stares in shock and confusion, unable to speak*

**Fernández:** I suppose we should just get married then. *Wraps an arm around Hanyu’s shoulders to lead him out*

**Hanyu:** Yeah, let’s go. *Leaves with Fernández*


	28. Hanyu's Afterthoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connects directly to the previous chapter: Fernández's Wedding (chapter 27).

**Hanyu:** Maybe we did go too far with that one. He was really shocked.

**Fernández:** Maybe. But his reaction was priceless and I would like to see what could happen next.

**Hanyu:** Maybe… I don’t know… maybe we should tell him the truth?

**Fernández:** If we just keep it up for the rest of the day, we can tell him tomorrow.

**Hanyu:** *Considers* Okay. But then we should follow through with the plans for today, and buy those matching rings.


	29. Uno's Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of prologue to the other stories, taking place around the time either when Uno makes his international debut or when he enters the senior devition, whichever makes it possible for him to meet Fernández for the first time. 
> 
> Even if it is all written in English, I'd like you to pretend that Uno can only speak and understand Japanese. That means that he only speaks Japanese and when Uno speaks to him, he also speaks Japanese, but he speaks English with Fernández.

**Hanyu:** *walks up to Fernandez with Uno* Hey Javi, you need to meet this guy, a new figure skater from my country!

**Fernandez:** *Turns around and looks at them* Another Japanese guy?

**Hanyu:** Yes! Javi, this is Sho, Sho, this is my friend Javi!

**Fernandez:** Nice to meet you.

**Uno:** *Looks to Hanyu* What’s he saying?

**Hanyu:** He says “Nice to meet you”.

**Uno:** Oh, Nice to meet you.

**Fernandez:** What is that?

**Hanyu:** He says that it’s nice to meet you too.

**Fernandez:** So, what made you want to do figure skating?

**Hanyu:** He says “What made you want to come here?”

**Uno:** Yuzu told me to meet you.

**Hanyu:** He admires me, so that’s why.

**Fernandez:** Are you a fan of his?

**Hanyu:** *gives Uno a weirded out look* He is asking if you like me.

**Uno:** Yuzu is amazing.

**Hanyu:** He says I’m amazing!

**Fernandez:** *Rolls his eyes* Did he tell you to say that?

**Hanyu:** Yes!

**Fernandez:** I wasn’t asking you.

**Hanyu:** He is asking if you are single.

**Uno:** *In shock and blushes madly* Yes… no! I mean yes! No I mean no!

**Hanyu:** He says no.

**Fernandez:** I wonder what kind of question he answered that to…

**Hanyu:** Yours.

**Fernandez:** *Grabs hold of Hanyu’s shoulder* You’re lying.

** Hanyu:** I’m not.

**Fernandez:** *Leans closer to Hanyu* Tell the truth.

**Hanyu:** There is nothing to tell.

**Fernandez:** *Leans even closer and looks into Hanyu’s eyes* Tell the truth.

**Hanyu:** *Remains silent*

**Uno:** *Watches while blushing* What are you doing`I did not sign up for this… I… I need to go… *leaves*


	30. Hanyu's Absence

**Uno:** *sits beside Hanyu* Why don’t you ever take part in Japan championships?

**Hanyu:** Why do you ask?

**Uno:** It’s boring and I’m lonely.

**Hanyu:** There are figure skaters from all over Japan. How can you be lonely?

**Uno:** *Turns to Hanyu* You’re not there, so I have no competition!

**Hanyu:** *Turns to Uno* Alright. I see. I’ll be there next time. *Checks his phone* I have to go practice now, see you, Sho! *Leaves*

**Uno:** You said that last year too… but you always get hurt before then. Do you even want to be there?


	31. Fernández's Good Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what happened after Fernández became professional figure skater? (after he retired from competitive figure skating)

**Fernández:** This is nice.

**Hanyu:** What is nice?

**Fernández:** Being pro is nice.

**Hanyu:** What’s the fun in being pro? There’s no competition in Ice Shows.

**Fernández:** *Gives Hanyu incomprehensive look* You’re free! You can do whatever you want!

**Hanyu:** If you make your own program, you can do the same in competitive skating.

**Fernández:** If you’re allowed. Point is, I’m a pro and you’re not, so I’m better than you.

**Hanyu:** *Tries to hide pouting face* Javi, you’re a child.

**Fernández:** Just admit you’re bothered.

**Hanyu:** I’m not bothered! I just like competition! *Walks away*

**Fernández:** *Laughs* What a child *Shakes his head* It’s really nice to be pro.


	32. Uno's Absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this does not connect to any chapter, not even Hanyu's Absence (chapter 30). 
> 
> I heard from my friend that Uno apparently prefers to stay in his room rather than spend time with the others, or something like that. That's what this is based on.

**Hanyu:** *Knocks on door to Uno’s room* Sho! We’re about to go sightseeing. Nathan says he knows some really interesting places!

**Uno:** *In his room, playing on his phone* I’d rather stay here.

**Jin:** It’s going to be fun! There’ll be lots of people and we’ll go to a Japanese restaurant later.

**Uno:** *Still playing on his phone* I’m not interested.

**Chen:** We can go to a rink and practice instead!

**Jin:** Who would wanna practice when we’re on break?

**Chen:** Doesn’t anyone want to?

**Hanyu:** We did the short program this morning. I’m not feeling up for practice.

**Chen:** Besides, why would a Japanese person want to go eat at a Japanese restaurant in America?

**Jin:** Japanese food tastes good no matter where you are.

**Hanyu:** *Knocks on Uno’s door again* Sho, won’t you come, just this once?

**Uno:** *Still playing on his phone* Not interested.

**Hanyu:** *Sighs and gives up* At least he can’t say no one invited him. *Starts walking away*

**Jin and Chen:** *Follows*

**Chen:** So, are we stopping by the rink?

**Hanyu and Jin:** *Exchanges looks, then look to Chen* No way!


	33. Everyone's Planning War

**Fernández:** So, we’re all here today to plan out the ice show we’ll be doing.

**Chan:** If you have anything to say, feel free to say it.

**Hanyu:** *Raises hand* I have a question. Why are we going to do an ice show?

**Fernández:** Because it’s nice to do something that’s not related to competition every once in a while.

**Jin:** *Raises hand* What’s the theme?

**Chan:** We haven’t decided on one yet.

**Uno:** What theme would we do?

**Jin:** Superheroes!

**Chen:** Quads.

**Chan:** That’s not a theme.

**Fernández:** I have a superhero costume!

**Hanyu:** I wanna do a ninja theme.

**Chen:** Can’t we do some quads and quints?

**Chan:** This is not competitive.

**Uno:** I’ll go along with whatever Yuzu says.

**Hanyu:** I say Ninja theme.

**Fernández:** Well, I say we do superheroes!

**Hanyu:** Ninjas are also superheroes, they’re just Japanese.

**Fernández:** I’m not doing ninja, I’m wearing my superhero costume!

**Jin:** I’m with Javier on superheroes!

**Hanyu:** Chen! If we do a ninja theme, we can throw in a quint or two!

**Chen:** *Raises hand and yells* We do the ninja theme!

**Jin:** *Yells* We’re doing superheroes!

**Chan:** Superheroes vs ninjas.

**Chen:** I’ll be the star!

**Jin:** We’re all stars!

**Uno:** Yuzu will be the star!

**Hanyu:** I’m star with Javi!

**Fernández:** *Grins victoriously* Then what will we skate to?

Hanyu: We’re including ninjas, so traditional Japanese music would be best.

**Fernández:** I’d rather have a superhero theme.

**Jin:** Spiderman’s theme!

**Chen:** *Yells* I’m doing quads and quints, so I’ll be the star!

**Uno:** *Yells* Yuzu is the best! Yuzu is the star!

**Chan:** Is this a planning meeting or a warzone? I think I’m beginning to mix up the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end... for now at least. I can't say if my friend and I come up with more stories like these in the future. If we do, I'll publish themm in this story. But for now, there is no more. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left a comment. It has been really nice to read them and they all make me smile. Thanks to everyone who left kudos too. It's nice to know that so many people enjoyed this story. I'd also like to thank all of you who just clicked the story and took the time to read it. I really appreciate it. Thanks to all of you. 
> 
> That's all from me for now. 
> 
> Jackie^_^


End file.
